Permanent Scars
by EllezorPayne
Summary: What happens after Chad and Sonny broke up? Did they move on? Did they found new love? Story takes place after Sonny With A Choice. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chad's Reaction

**Author's Note:**

**My first ever story. This takes place after Sonny With A Choice. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance, even though I asked my dad to gift it to me, he never did =( Anyways, atleast i own this story! :)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I can't believe it..Im so stupid. All I wanted was for both of us to be happy, but it seems like everything I try to do makes everything worse. I don't care about Mackenzie Falls or that Tween's Choice Awards. All I ever really cared about is Sonshine and how much I love her. I can't believe that I gave her up for that stupid award. I…I shouldn't have asked for a recount…I…I shouldn't have been so stupid to think I was doing it for our relationship. Id rather be fired from Mackenzie Falls than lose Sonny. I…I love her so much, but now…now she hates me<strong>_**." **

Chad is in his dressing room, lost in thoughts. He is still in shock, this time, not about losing to So Random!, but because he messed things up; He messed up his relationship with Sonny, the one he loved the most. He has been here for five days; not going to rehearsals or going home, He won't even eat or move from this spot. He was in the exact same position he was at after his break up with Sonny.

His eyes were sore and puffy from crying, His skin pale and dull, His hair messier than ever, and his once ocean blue eyes is now a dull blue.

He reminisced every single memory he has of Sonny; their first date, their second first date, their memories as a couple and even the moments they shared when they aren't a couple yet. Until, his mind reached the memory of when Sonny and he broke up.

**Flashback**

"**Hey, what's up Randoms? Enjoying this fine day?" **he said while walking towards Nico and Grady.

"**Oh hey there, Chad Dylan Chipper." **Sonny said while walking towards him.

"**Oh that I am, that I am. I figured out how to solve our little problem."**

"**Oh, great. Hey guys, could you give us like five minutes?"**

"**Sure. Hey, who wants to take a taxi ride to see where they make Chad park his car now?" Zora said, convincing the others to give Sonny and Chad some alone time. **All of them bursted out laughing, except for Sonny, who was looking at Chad weirdly because he was laughing at Zora's insult.

"**It's funny 'cause it's true." **Said Chad, humor evident in his voice.

"**Wow, you're being an awfully good sport." **

"**Ahw, there's no reason not to be. Like I said, I've been thinking about what you said, about how I'm letting So Random's winning get between us. I want to fix that."**

"**See, I knew you'd get past this." **Sonny said, happy that her boyfriend's finally accepted their shows first ever victory against Mackenzie Falls in five years.

"**I had to. For us."**

"**Gosh. It..It just feels so good to hear that coming from you. You know, some silly award shouldn't get between us."**

"**I totally agree. That's why I ordered a recount of the votes for Best Tween Show." **Sonny's smile suddenly disappeared.

"**You did what now?"**

"**Ordered a recount. Oh, great news, So Random, lost." **He said, emphasizing on the lost. Sonny suddenly looked away, realizing what was really happening.

"**I can't believe this." **Sonny's tone suddenly became serious.

"**What, that you lost? Oh, don't worry about it, you'll get used to it. I did." **

"**No you didn't. You ordered a recount, Chad. Why would you even think about doing that?" **Sonny said, standing up. Chad stood up after she did.

"**You felt weird about winning, I felt weird about losing. And now, thanks to me, we don't have to feel weird anymore."**

Sonny just looked at him, disappointed look on her face.

"**But you do have a very weird look on your face." **Chad said, confused why his girlfriend wasn't happy.

"**It's called disappointment, Chad. You were so miserable that you weren't the center of attention for one day that you went out and ordered a recount?"**

"**Whoa. Oh..okay, I just wanted things to go back to normal, like I promised."**

"**Normal? Oh you mean the normal where you always win and I always lose? I don't like that normal. Boyfriends and Girlfriends are supposed to support each other, root for each other. You know, I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts himself first."**

"**Oh, I did this for us." **He said with a slightly loud voice.

"**No, Chad." **Sonny grabbed the award. **"The only 'us' there is now, is between you and this award. I hope you two will be very happy together."**

"**Sorry, are you breaking up with me, 'cause I thought I was helping."**

"**That's the worst part about it. Goodbye Chad."**

"**Sonny, don't do this…"**

"**No…Just go."**

"**But, I just…I just…"**

"**Chad, there are no second chances this time. I'm sorry. You won the recount, but you lost me." **The situation finally sank in to Chad. He looked at her again, and then he placed the award at the table beside them and headed out of the prop house. He looked at Sonny one more time. Sonny just looked away. And with that, Chad finally left.

**End Flashback**

The memory was taunting him. Suddenly, his head throbbed, his heart pounded fast, his jaws clenched and his fists are forming. He knew it was his fault. He rushed to the bathroom, his knees wriggling from the lack of energy.

He was tired, but all he can feel right now is anger. He is angry with himself. He reached for the medicine cabinet and started over-dosing himself with medicines. Then, he reached for the long razor and started cutting himself. His cut went in so deep, but instead of feeling pain, he felt pleasure. He was pleased to see himself getting hurt. He added more cuts until he had five deep and bleeding cuts on his wrist, it was so deep that he'd lose enough blood to die in a few hours. He sat on his bathroom floor, and suddenly he felt weaker and weaker. He fell unconscious on the floor and it created a loud "thump".

* * *

><p>Cliffy! =) I meant for this to be much longer, i hope i can put the next chapter by tomorrow. Love? Like? Hate? Bored? Rate and tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Sonny's Flashback

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really, really sorry for taking too long to update this. I'm serious with school now, since it's my 4****th**** year in highschool. And yesterday, I had a depressive episode (read my profile if you don't understand what I meant by that). Maybe someone wants to kill me right now ( I better watch out ). Thanks for all 3 reviewers. Anyways, on with the story. = Oh and this scene happens the same time as Chad's Reaction.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Can you guys believe I still don't own SWAC?**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV<p>

Sonny is sitting in her bed, she haven't moved for days. Right after their breakup, She went home. And she never left the spot, Connie's in Wisconsin. Not knowing what her daughter's going through right now.

Her once chocolate brown eyes are now dull, her hair is messy and her eyes are puffy and red from crying.

_**I over reacted didn't I? Damn.**_

_**I messed up. I messed up bad.**_

_**I really love him and I still do.**_

_**Anger got the best of me.**_

_**I just…I shouldn't have broken up with him.**_

_**Damn aren't I stupid?**_

Flashback

"**And the Tween's Choice Awards for the Best Tween Show goes to Mac (Mackenzie Falls Cast stood up with Sonny and Chad arm in arm) -aroni and Cheese, It's So Random!" **Sonny was in disbelief as she went up the stage with the So Random! cast, leaving Chad and the rest of Mackenzie Falls cast standing there in disbelief and shock.

After the screaming and squealing, Tawni started to speak.

"**Well, Well, Well. Oh gosh. You know I have something that I have been waiting to say for 5 years;**

**To my friends at Mackenzie Falls," **Tawni said emphasizing friends and Mackenzie Falls.

"**Uh. High Route." **Sonny whispered to Tawni.

"**To my friends at Mackenzie Falls," **Tawni said again, calmly.

Tawni was about to continue her speech, but then Sonny squeezed in.

"**In your face Mackenzie Falls! Yeah! Oh Yeah! We won! And you thought you did; but guess what, we won!" **_oh my gosh, did I just say that? Oh hell no._

"**Ahm. What I meant to say was…Thank you" **She fake smiled and she swear she wanted to die at that moment.

End Flashback

_**Damn, I should apologize.**_

_**Seeing his hurt face back then and when we broke up.**_

_**Damn. Its haunting me.**_

_**I should call Tawni and ask for help.**_

And like on cue, her phone rang. **(Sonny **_**Tawni)**_

"**Hey Tawni, I need your help on something"**

"_**Of course you do." **__That's Tawni to you_

"**Do you think I over reacted with my breakup with Chad?"**

"_**Hmm… You were hurt, but he was too. I know all of us were against you and chad, but you know, he changed a lot since dating you." **__She's right._

"**I should apologize. I still love him and I can't stop thinking about him. All I remember was the hurt look on his face. It is haunting me."**

"_**You know, as a friend, Ill honestly tell you that what got him was that speech. I was looking on their reactions; the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast are all shocked, but he kept his cool, because of your 'high route' thing. But, after you said that 'speech', his face fell. I think that's what got him shocked." **__I can't believe this is all my fault. If I hadn't said that stupid speech, we'd still be together. Damn, am I stupid._

"**I knew it. I'm so stupid. Anyway, why'd you call?"**

"_**I have some good and bad news" **_

"**Tell me now."**

"_**Okay, Chad has been missing since the day you broke up with him. So, Mr. Condor decided to cancel Mackenzie Falls until they find Chad. He's not at home, his parents don't know where he was, and he hasn't made contact with anyone yet."**__ What? Where could he be? I wish he's safe._

"**And what's the good news?" **_Tell me they found him._

"_**Well, Mr. Condor is giving us his dressing room! I figured you can have it since I love my dressing room. And also because I know you miss him a lot and there might be some of his items there, still. Though, they can't open it yet. So, we'll wait for at least a week, cause Mr. Condor says he's busy." **__No, I can't lose Chad. Where is he?_

"**Uhm…Tawni I gotta go. I'll see you later. Bye."**

"_**Bye"**_

**Where is Chad?**

**Maybe..Maybe, I'll find answers at his dressing room, like a note or something.**

And at that, Sonny drove away to Condor studios, she didn't have time to fix her messy curls. She needs to find out where Chad is. After a few minutes, she reached Condor studios, she went inside and to Mr. Condor's office immediately.

As she reached Mr. Condor's office, she knocked on the door. **(Sonny **/ _**Mr. Condor)**_

"**Mr. Condor I need to talk to you right now." **_Please open the door._

"_**Go away. I'm busy here. Damn that Chad, now I have to make a lot of adjustments just because he went missing." **__How can he be so heartless? Chad has made him huge money and this is how he reacts when he goes missing?_

"**But Mr. Condor, I think Chad's still in his dressing room, we need to get it open and fast." **_Please just open the fucking door._

_No reply. Damn. I don't have time for this._

"**Please Mr. Condor. I can't lose Chad. I love him so much." **_If he won't call someone to open the dressing room, I'll do it on my own. I CAN'T lose Chad._

_Fine. If he won't help me, then I don't care. I'd break down that door._

As she was about to leave, Mr. Condor opened the door.

"_**Okay. I'll give you a chance, but if he's not in there. You're on your own." **__Finally, he decided to help me._

"**Thanks Mr. Condor. Now, please call someone to break down that door."**

"_**Okay, now go. I'll handle this."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm sorry it took too long for me to update. Anyways, Love? Like? Hate? Bored? Please tell me what you think. Reviews make me update faster cause it lets me know what the readers want. (wink wink)<strong>


	3. Sonny Finds Chad

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. I can't believe how nice the readers are. I was almost breaking down just now, but when I saw the reviews, it just made me feel better. To all the reviewers, thanks. You just helped me get through an *almost* depressive episode today.**

**Man-Suz-She : I am also trying to distract myself through writing stories or songs, sometimes I even try drawing, and what comes out is always like a dark, deserted island. I haven't cut for a while now, some of my friends are helping me get through it. Oh, and I've read a lot of your stories, and they are good read =)**

**Now, On with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I still don't own SWAC. Turns out, asking your parents too many times if you can own SWAC makes them ask you why you are so obsessed with it =D**

* * *

><p>As Mr. Condor talks on his phone, Sonny went to her dressing room. She needed to cry her emotions out. All her feelings are just too overwhelming at the moment.<p>

**Chad, please don't leave me. Please be safe. I don't know how long I can hold on without you. Please give me another chance to make things right between us.**

And at that, she headed to Chad's dressing room. As she neared the area, she saw Mr. Condor standing there with someone who is dismantling the door. A few more seconds, the door cracked open.

Sonny went inside cautiously. She can see light coming from the bathroom. As she neared the bathroom, she kept on chanting '_**Chad, please be safe'**_ over and over again. Suddenly her heart pounded faster and faster.

She then saw Chad, lying on the bathroom floor. She then noticed that he has about five deep cuts on his wrist.

"**Chad, I'm here now. I'll get you to the hospital." **she whispered lowly.

"**Mr. Condor, Chad's in here. Let's get him to the hospital." **Mr. Condor dialed for an ambulance. Sonny kneeled down and held Chad's hand tightly. She stared at his cuts. Just like her name has five letters, He had five cuts. He was thinking of her before he did this.

"**What did I ever do to be loved by someone like you? You are definitely not like what others think of you. Outside, you may be an arrogant jerk, but inside you really are loving and caring." **_I love you Chad._

As if on cue, paramedics came and laid Chad onto a stretcher. They brought him into the ambulance. Sonny followed them and went inside too.

"**Chad. I'm right here. Stay with me, okay. I love you." **She said as she squeezed his hand lightly.

They reached the hospital fast, and now the paramedics are wheeling him out of the ambulance and into the E.R.

She then called Chad's mother, Patricia. It just kept ringing and ringing. _Why is she not answering her phone? _After a few more seconds, she hung up and drove to Condor Studios. She knows Chad will stay at the hospital for a few days at least.

As she arrived, she quickly headed to Chad's dressing room, grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed it with some of Chad's clothes and some other necessities. She also grabbed Chad's keys and locked the dressing room. After that, she ran back to her car to go back to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

_Where am I? Why are the lights turned off? Am I dreaming? _Then, he heard footsteps and someone muttering something getting nearer and nearer. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. He then heard someone crying beside him.

"**Chad, I'm here now. I'll get you to the hospital." **_Sonny? Why would she bring me to a hospital? Am I dreaming about her? _

"**Mr. Condor, Chad's in here. Let's get him to the hospital." **He heard Sonny shout. _Mr. Condor? Why are they taking me to a hospital? Hmm, I can't see anything, so I might have gone blind. _He tried to speak, but he cannot move his lips. He can't move at all.

"**What did I ever do to be loved by someone like you? You are definitely not like what others think of you. Outside, you may be an arrogant jerk, but inside you really are loving and caring." **_What is happening here? Am I dead?_

Suddenly, Chad felt being moved and placed on a hard surface. He can hear the ambulance and the footsteps. Then, suddenly the moving hard surface stopped. The sound of the footsteps stopped, too. He was really confused with what's going on. He tried to talk again, but still, he can't move or even talk.

"**Chad. I'm right here. Stay with me, okay. I love you." **_Sonny still loves me. But, I think I'm already dead or something. What happened?_

He then felt someone squeezing his hands lightly, that's when all the memories came rushing back to him.

The Tween's Choice Awards. The recount. The breakup. The attempted suicide. He remembered every detail.

Suddenly, he felt the hard surface moving again, then he was lifted and he felt being moved again. He then heard the voices around him. He was brought into a really cold room. Then, he felt like sinking to the ground and the sudden loss of his hearing and the coldness of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for all the reviewers I have. You guys don't know how thankful I am to have people read my story. =) So, Like? Love? Hate? Bored? Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I also fixed my first chapter, nothing really critical changed, I just put in a flashback, so read it again if you like. And also, I made a new story called "Sonny With A Chance Of Chad", and don't worry, even while writing two stories, I'll still try to update as soon as I possibly can. Oh, and if I'm not replying to your PMs or updating, Im just busy with school, so, I'll try and check daily if I can. Okay, so enough of my rambling. Thanks again for reading.<strong>


End file.
